


Pool

by Sideshow_Daffy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Daffy/pseuds/Sideshow_Daffy
Summary: My take on what happened back in the fourth grade during the pool scene at the school in Outlast 2.





	Pool

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know that Jessica was sexually abused by Father Loutermilch but nobody ever seems to consider what Blake had to go through. I'm in the boat that Father Loutermilch moved on to Blake after Jessica's death, as that is the case for many real-life pedophiles. I also believe that Jessica was killed and didn't commit suicide (some people theorize she did). If y'all are interested in why I believe Blake was sexually abused by Father Loutermilch, I'd recommend checking this out: https://www.reddit.com/r/outlast/comments/696gbf/spoilers_get_the_feeling_it_wasnt_just_jessica/
> 
> This is a very short one-shot, I know, but I might write more in the future if anyone is interested. Was getting really tired of there being no fanfiction exploring what happened to Blake back then, so here I am with a shitty fic. I hope at least some of you enjoy it.

Blake gasps for air, the shock of hitting the water making it a struggle for him to swim. He thinks that he'll drown here, that he'll die in the school pool and that it will be written off as an accident. Just like Jessica's death will probably be.  
  
But then he hears a splash from behind and suddenly he is able to swim, panically dog paddling with renewed energy until he reaches the edge of the pool and clambers out.  
  
Soaking wet and shaking violently, Blake looks back for a moment to see Father Loutermilch in the pool, tall enough that his feet touch the bottom as he easily wades his way towards him. Blake turns back around and quickly runs into the girl's bathroom, nearly slipping and falling on the way. Without thinking, he locks himself into a stall and waits.  
  
Not even a second later, Father Loutermilch can be heard entering the restroom and walking around. Blake covers his mouth and holds his breath.  
  
“I know you're in here”, Father Loutermilch says calmly, stopping in front of Blake's stall and lightly tapping on the door. “I promise you aren't in any trouble. Please just let me in”.  
  
There's a pause where Blake thinks that his teacher really might just leave before the knocking gets louder, Father Loutermilch clearly becoming agitated. “Let. Me. In. Blake”.  
  
Crying and climbing up onto the toilet, Blake shakes his head. “N-no”.  
  
Another pause. “No?”  
  
Then there's a loud crack as Father Loutermilch manages to break the stall door open.  
  
Blake screams. He desperately tries to put as much distance as he can between him and his teacher, his back pressed up into a corner of the stall.  
  
“I'm not going to hurt you, Blake”.  
  
The fourth grader finds that hard to believe after Loutermilch had pushed him from that window. _If the pool hadn't been there to break his fall..._  
  
Well, at least then he'd be with Jessica again.  
  
“Thank God you're okay”, the priest eyes the boy with fake concern, “That fall could have been fatal. You need to be more careful next time, Blake”. Loutermilch says this as if he hadn't intentionally just tried to kill him.  
  
“G-get away from me!” Blake stutters. Father Loutermilch laughs.  
  
He roughly grabs Blake. The boy flails uselessly in his grip, an arm tight against his throat and another around his waist making it hard for him to breathe and difficult for him to escape.  
  
“You're almost as wet as Jessica was”, Father Loutermilch jokes, whispering darkly into Blake's ear.  
  
Blake shudders and attempts to pull away, confused when he feels something hard prod against his backside.  
  
“If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness”, Loutermilch quotes, his expression grave.  
  
His hold on Blake goes slighty lax and the boy uses that instant to sink his teeth into his teacher's hand. Loutermilch lets out a grunt of pain and releases Blake whom immediately runs out of the stall, through the bathroom's exit and up the stairs.  
  
He can hear Father Loutermilch cursing down below as he ascends the stairs, briefly skidding to a halt when he reaches the top to trigger a fire alarm. Hopefully that would distract him long enough for Blake to get away.  
  
Blake's heart aches as he thinks back to Jessica lying broken on the staircase.

 

_I'm sorry, Jess._

 


End file.
